


World in Your Hands

by crowaii



Series: Drabble Hell [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M, short short short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaii/pseuds/crowaii
Summary: misc drabbles crossposted from my tumblr.





	1. Superbat - "You Shot Me"

“Fuck.”

 

Bruce pulls his hand away from his leg, which is already stained a dark red.

 

_Huh_.

 

He hadn’t expected it to hurt so much.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck—"

 

“I had no idea you even knew how to swear, Kent.”

 

Bruce can’t help taking a dig at him, even as Clark shoots him a glare. It loses most of its heat, however, in Clark’s panicked scrambling for a towel, a napkin,  _anything_.

 

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea it was even loaded, I’m  _an idiot—"_

 

Distantly, Bruce thinks he likes Clark best like this, all Kansas drawl and flustered motions. Human in every way that counts.

 

“Alfred will fix it, Kal.”

 

Clark snorts and bats away Bruce’s hand, mouth twisting sardonically.

 

“ _Please_. Unlike you I like to clean up my own messes, Bruce. Besides, you put him through too much already.”

 

Bruce makes a show of rolling his eyes and huffing, but dutifully extends his leg.

 

“It was only a paintball, Clark.”

 

“Do you have any idea how quickly wool stains Bruce?”

 


	2. Shayera - Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Shayera, "don't you ever get lonely?""

_“Don’t you ever get lonely?”_

 

It’s a strange question, and her first response is, of course,  _No_. How can she be lonely, even over hundreds of lifetimes, when she knows her soulmate is always there beside her, always waiting for her at the end?

 

But if there is one thing Shayera has learned—that she relearns every lifetime, like the changing of the seasons—it is that things are rarely so perfect.

 

Maybe in the long run she is never lonely, but loneliness lives in the moment. It makes its home in the space between inhaling and exhaling, in the fractional moment where she realizes Carter has died ( _again_ ) and she is   **a l o n e.** And in each of those moments she dies a thousand little deaths.

 

And sometimes they get into fights—little ones, big ones, they kind every couple has—and she thinks those are worse than dying, because at least she knows they’ll come back from death. But living? Some lifetimes it feels like an insurmountable obstacle. Kinder, perhaps, than the lives they have lived separated by oceans and lines on maps, dying without ever know each other. But no less brutal.

 

So yes, Shayera is lonely.

 


	3. DianaLois - Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Wonderlane/Hogwarts au"

“Since when've you been so interested in sports anyway, Lois?” Clark fixes her with a look over his glasses that means he knows  _exactly_  why; Lois chooses to ignore it. 

 

In the stadium, Diana swoops out of the way of a bludger, the weak morning sun catching the freckles on the bridge of her nose and turning her bronze hair clips gold even as she hangs halfway off her broom. 

 

“Oh, I dunno. Just thought it’d be a nice change of pace from writing about what’s new in Hogsmead.”

 

Clark huffs what may or may not be a disbelieving laugh as Lois returns her attention to Diana and the rest of the game.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My askbox is always accepting prompts/comments/invitations to the local library over [on tumblr](http://crowaii-writes.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
